Bets
by DarkenedPetals
Summary: Gippal and Paine have a little challenge for each other, who will be the first to break, and will anyone else try to ruin their chances of success? Pre-warning; may have “adult” content.
1. The Start

_Gippal and Paine have a little challenge for each other, who will be the first to break, and will anyone else try to ruin their chances of success? Pre-warning; may have "adult" content._

**Bets**

Day 0 – The start

The glasses chimed as I set them on the granite counter in front of me and after pouring the strong, clear liquid into them I turned and passed one to the Al Bhed standing directly behind me. I hadn't seen him in such a long time and it was nice to finally catch up.

"I'm glad you came." I told Gippal as he sat down on my sofa, "It's been ages since we last got together."

"Yeah you're right!" he agreed before taking a large gulp of the liquor, "And I love what you've done with the place!" he began to point all around him, at what I presumed was the décor of my small flat. Picking up my own glass I joined him on the chair.

Smiling gratefully, I said "It was nothing. Now, tell me! What have you been up to?" I sipped my own drink as he began to answer.

"Nothing much, trying to organise the factions in Binkanel but Rikku's taken over a few of the control posts and that girl isn't exactly the most efficient worker."

I continued to smile at his comment, he was right, Rikku had never been able to organise herself, let alone a whole post! "What's going on with you two now?" I asked.

"Well, whenever she's back down in the south of the mainland we seem to hook up – nothing serious though. Besides she can go away for weeks on end; I have to have another outlet in life." He chuckled jokingly, but I knew there was truth in his words. We set our glasses on the table at the same time and it caused us to grin at one another.

"So who or where is this 'outlet' then?" I queried as I lay back on the chair.

"Oh, y'know, just people."

"People?" I raised one eyebrow as if to say 'go on'.

"Yeah, like I see a girl, take her out, take her home… outlet!" he shrugged as if everyone did it as a regular thing – mind you, I wasn't much better. I don't think i'd ever had a steady boyfriend, but then I'd always claimed I just didn't want one! Whereas, Gippal was just a player, he wouldn't be able to obligate himself to just _one_ person.

"Fair enough," I shrugged back at him.

"What? I feel like you're judging me!" he leaned back against the cushions like I had done.

"No." I said coolly, "Just… it's funny!"

"What is?" he questioned me as he pulled my legs up so they were resting on his lap.

I grinned before saying, "I bet – you couldn't last 1 week without sex!"

"I could!" he protested

"No seriously, you couldn't!" I argued back, determined to get him to admit it.

"And just why not?" he continued to argue as well, annoyingly he was as stubborn as I was, so this could take a while.

"Because you're Gippal!" I explained with a smile; none the less he still looked hurt by my comment.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you know you're a flirt! You're not the kind of guy who'd ever want commitment!" Seriously, I don't believe anyone in Spira could see Gippal settling down, at least not for a long time. He was known as a man-whore in every corner of the media plagued world. The thought of him staying put with just one girl probably made every young teenage Al Bhed girl shake with excitement as they hoped how it would, maybe, just maybe be them – that's how remote it was!

"Actually, I'd love to be committed to a relationship; I just haven't found the right girl to be committed to yet! You gotta test the waters first y'know!" his arms were crossed defensively as he spoke.

I just rolled my eyes as I said "Sure!"

"Like you're much better!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, shoving him on the arm.

"Well you're not! It's a new guy every week with you!"

"I'm not _that_ bad!" I frowned at Gippal. I wasn't as bad as him! How dare he compare us?! At least I bothered to go on a couple of dates with a guy, or at least call them back _once_ afterwards.

Then he smugly announced, "In fact, I don't think you'd last for 2 weeks!"

I was shocked by his sudden suggestion but it actually made me grin, sitting up I argued back, "Wanna bet?"

"Yeah actually I do!" he was almost as eager as me to win this, "How about we liven it up a bit! The loser has to strip!" he looked so cheeky and youthful as he suggested it.

"What if we both lose?" I asked, noticing a major flaw in his plan.

"Well we could both get naked and just see where that takes us!" he grinned, his white teeth gleaming at me.

"See – I told you! You're obsessed; why not just say I win _now_?"

"Oh come on! I'm only kidding around." He sat back on the chair almost as if he'd been defeated.

"Well I'm not – I wanna do this thing!" I admitted, wow I really needed to get out more.

"Fine, let's do it to see who has more self control, sound fair?"

"You've got yourself a deal there matey!" I smiled as I gave him a 'high five'.

This is just the start of a story i hope won't be too odd! )  
Please Tell me what you think!

Thankyou for reading! xxx


	2. Day 3

_Hey, this is the 2nd part of my story Bets, i hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer; I do not own anything to do with FFX-2_

Day 3 – Paine

I sat at my desk looking through the log files from the past couple of weeks; the research team I was a part of was trying to figure out if there was any humane way to get rid of fiends. I don't know quite why I'd joined in the first place, I actually loved taking my sword to the creatures, but it had been a job and I'd had an excuse to explore more of Spira with the team so it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Still there were boring parts to the job, like the constant statements we had to make. The reason we were looking into the different extermination methods was because the government had ordered a clearance of all main roads so that they were safer for travellers and traders. Now that the calm had come, everyone was being so overprotective, but still I guess it didn't exactly hurt anyone to have the fiend risk decrease.

I was deep in thought about the testing we'd been doing recently when a voice suddenly interrupted me, "Hey Paine, are you coming out with us tonight?"  
I turned around to see Runo, my work colleague standing over my shoulder.

"Where you guys going?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? We had arranged to go into Luca, you know for drinking, dancing, just general relaxing after work." He explained to me.

"Oh damn! I completely forgot I'm so sorry!" I apologised as I remembered the discussion we'd all had the other day. "Look just give me 5 minutes and I promise I will be there!" I began to clear up my statements and I shut down the compu-sphere. Runo just stood watching as I tidied my things. Some of the other colleagues had been convinced that he liked me as more than a friend, but I wasn't so sure, I mean yeah he was friendly and had always been there to help me out when I needed a favour but I didn't see him as much more. Well saying that, I'd told myself I couldn't see him as anything more - I tried to not mix business and pleasure, even though he was definitely attractive. He was a tall guy, with dark black hair and sky blue eyes, his mouth often curved into a soft smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him whenever we passed each other in the halls. But now I had even more reason to not do anything with him; I had to beat Gippal! There was no way I was going to let him win this, that would just be the ultimate embarrassment.

When I'd finally got sorted I grabbed my bag and walked to the door, Runo just walked behind me and as I went to turn out the light he opened the door for me, ok so he had good manners as well. It didn't mean anything!

We had been in the club for about half an hour, after hitting the pubs as a big group we split up, I had ended up with only about 4 others from work in a very loud, very busy bar. I had made sure I wasn't drinking too much as I didn't want to lose control and then, therefore, lose the bet. That didn't mean I hadn't drunken enough to have gained a load of idiotic confidence, resulting in me dancing around in the middle of the dance floor. I was so glad I didn't have work in the morning. Then, suddenly a pair of strong hands came around my waist and held me to their owner which I guessed was a man. I found myself not really caring who it was for a few minutes as I continued to dance, before I realised that it was probably best to check who had been so forward. As I turned around I recognized the man immediately and suddenly felt a large pain descend upon my heart. I wasn't really sure why, it was only my blue eyed friend from the office. Still I guess I knew what I could've had if I hadn't got myself into this stupid game. I could've quite easily just flirted with this guy and had a fun night, but out of pride I had to stop it. Removing his hands from my waist I held onto them as I spoke loudly so that he would hopefully hear me, "I'm sorry! But I'm afraid I can't do this. Not tonight!"

Runo just looked at me questioningly as he mouthed, "Why?"

Again I tried to shout my answer over the music, "It's a long story! But I can't, maybe another time yeah?" I released his hands and walked off the floor towards the bar where a female colleague was sitting. Perching next to her I ordered myself another drink, hopefully if I got drunk enough so I could no longer move I would have no choice but to say no.


	3. Day 7

_Sorry the last chapter was so short, I hope this one is better!  
_  
**Disclaimer – I don't own FFX-2**

Day 7 – Announcing 

"I love parties! And I haven't seen you guys for ages!" exclaimed Yuna as she took a drink Tidus had just poured for her. Yuna had arranged to have a catch up session and had invited everyone to Besaid for the evening; unfortunately some people hadn't been able to make it, for instance Rikku, apparently too busy with "work"! However there was now a large group forming on the beach as old friends exchanged tales of times missed. Yuna grinned childishly at Paine and LeBlanc as she thanked them for making the effort to come and Wakka and Tidus were deep in conversation about Blitzball as they stood daringly close to the waters edge.

"So, any more fun things happening in your life right now?" Baralai asked his blonde friend.

"Actually, I've been set a challenge and I'm not joking this one's hard!" But Gippal did joke; he knew that this challenge meant nothing was allowed to be hard.

"Really now? What's this then? Sounds good if you're admitting it's a tough one!" the Yevonite chuckled.

"Actually, it's between Paine and I, it sounds a bit odd really if you ask me-"

"Spit it out!" ordered Nooj as he limped over to the two men.

"Nooj, mate, how ya doing?!" Gippal patted him on the shoulder; he couldn't help but still respect the guy, even if he had shot them. He was still their Captain at the end of the day, he'd lead them through thick and thin in the Squad.

Nooj only grunted in response which Gippal took to mean as fine. Then he continued their previous conversation in an attempt to not be interrupting. "What's this you're bragging about now then? A challenge!"

"Well, Paine bet me I couldn't last without sex for a week, so I turned it round and now we're both up against each other to see who can break first. Didn't realise I actually had to stop seeing girls!" admitted the one eyed man.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Baralai staring almost with disbelief at his friend. "How on earth are you going to manage?"

"Oh thanks for the immediate support! Nice to know you believe in me!" Gippal crossed his arms and rolled his eye as if he was used to hearing that his friends didn't back him up. Not that they really ever did, he was normally wrong anyway.

"It's not I don't think you can do it, its just I think she can win!"

"Why's that?" asked Gippal

"She's as stubborn as an Ox, and like she'd ever let you win a bet! She'd rather die!" laughed Baralai.

"Yeah well, I'm stubborn too. I wouldn't let her win this in a million years; can you imagine how bad that would be for my image?" Gippal defended himself.

"Can you imagine what it would do to hers?" added Nooj - helpful as ever.

"Yeah," Baralai continued Nooj's statement in case Gippal needed help to understand, "Being more weak willed than the legendary man slut himself."

"You know, you guys really aren't much fun to talk to anymore." Gippal hung his head in self pity.

"What are you guys doing to make Gippal sad?" asked Paine as she came over to her group of old friends.

"He just can't handle the truth." Smirked the Yevonite as he put his hands on her shoulders to show who he was backing up.

"I can handle it, I just don't agree with it!" corrected Gippal, "Anyway, I'll show you! I'll do this and show all of you!" he said triumphantly.

"What are you talking about?" Paine asked, confused with the whole situation.

"He was just filling us in on the little bet you guys made," Paine stared at Gippal wide eyed, as if she was surprised he'd blurt this kind of thing to anyone. Then again, Gippal was similar to Rikku in the way he had no self control when it came to the issue of keeping secrets. "Don't worry, I'm on your side – you can win this easily!" Baralai made an attempt to comfort his female friend but she was still staring at Gippal shaking her head.

"You do realise," she said addressing him, "When you lose, now everyone will know!"

"I won't lose – I'm gonna win! Weren't you listening, I'm gonna show you! I know these two may have no faith in me, but I know I can do this." He smiled at her proudly as if he had already won. Paine just continued to shake her head; both of them were convinced this was going to be an easy task.

"You don't really believe that you can do this over me?" she asked just to make sure he honestly was that confident.

"Of course I will, I'm Gippal – no one beats me!" He grinned but all that he received in return where three large scoffs. "Hey, guys what is this? Make Gippal feel insignificant day?"

"You may be the 'man' at other things, but being celibate just isn't your strong point, sorry!" explained Baralai as they all began to chuckle. Except the blonde haired man who had his arms folded defensively.

"I'm more motivated to do this now, you do realise!"

"Do what?" asked Tidus interrupting the conversation; he looked at each member of the group in turn, waiting for someone to fill him in. "What's Gippal motivated to do?" Baralai and Nooj smiled smugly at one another as the two younger group members explained their circumstances to the Blitzer.  
"And you all believe Paine will win?" Tidus questioned them.

"Not me!" Gippal piped up.

"Seriously?!" when he only got nod's, Tidus looked stunned. "C'mon, give the man some credit. I'm sure he can find another way of expressing his… frustrations for a while. Isn't that right mate?" Tidus nudged Gippal and in return Gippal put his arm around his new friends' shoulder.

"See this guy believes in me, he's a true friend!" both men smiled at each other, now knowing they had someone to rely on who would back them up.

"What are you – gay?" Paine raised her eyebrow at them suspiciously.

"Hey hey! Can't a guy hug his new buddy without being accused? I'm hurt Paine!" Gippal used his other hand to cover where his heart was, in a melodramatic gesture to show his sorrow.

"Just because you're put out that I didn't back you!" Tidus added and the men laughed loudly along side each other.

Rolling her eyes, Paine just mumbled "Whatever" before walking away from them.

"Do you really think Gippal can win?" asked Baralai, once Paine had gone from ear shot.

"Of course he does! He's sensible you see!" Gippal interjected.

"Yeah, I think she has a lot of secrets and one of them is being constantly sexually frustrated." Tidus backed up his beliefs.

"You actually think about it?" Nooj picked up on what could be Tidus confessing he thought about other women besides his girlfriend.

"Why else would she wear so much leather?"

_) Thankyou for your time! x_


	4. Day 10

_Thankyou to the people who have read this so far! And also to those who have stuck with it! I hope i can do a good job! )_

Day 10 – Gippal

This whole thing was starting to get to me now. I would be fine if there wasn't such a pressure not to do it! However, I never would've anticipated how hard this would really be. I know I can do this, I'm a strong, stubborn guy and I don't need to rely on anything but my own wit to make me happy. Oh how I wish it was only that simple! I have to prove her wrong, how dare she accuse me of NEEDING sex? I'm telling you I WILL prove her wrong.  
You always take things for granted, don't you? I had never realised how many offers I got to be with girls until I wasn't aloud. They would come up to me all the time, at work, out in the street, sometimes even when I was walking down to see Nooj. Being a sex god was tiring work! It was becoming tougher to just hang out in the main work area too now, all the new female recruits were getting hotter by the day, sometimes I'd go for lunch and by the time I was back – there would be a whole new batch of gorgeous girls to hit on! Only now I had to see them as nothing more than employee's. Often I'd just try to imagine what they'd look like if they were a guy but that was before I realised how gay it was! I feel like I'm losing my mind and all over some stupid competition!

My thoughts were going crazy and it hadn't even been a fortnight since we'd started this laughable thing. I would have been fine and not even noticed the time if I didn't now feel that I just had to win. Why do I never step down? Now it was too late, I'd been too big-headed and cocky to back out at this stage.

Luckily, my thoughts were interrupted by Rikku entering the room. "Finally girl! I called for you ages ago, what took you so long to get here?"

"Sorry Gippal didn't realise you needed me so badly?" she said playfully.

"Not the right time Rikku! You've done it now! Losing control of your main command post is not acceptable! I put you in charge thinking you were capable, and you've proved me wrong for the last time! Understand me?!" I had to yell at her, I had so much built up stress, it all needed to just come out – right out! "Not only did you lose control of the main post, you are now unable to communicate with many of the others! I have men down there relying on supplies & deliveries which you have stopped from being trafficked across the island."

"It was an accident! I thought it wouldn't go this far!" she protested. "I just thought-"

"No more excuses! It's not acceptable! You hear me?" I continued to shout at her. "You don't insult you're workers just because you can't get your own way! Especially not to their faces!"

"How was I to know they didn't only speak Al Bhed?" she shrugged and I just sighed, how was I going to sort her out? "Oh c'mon Gippal –it's done now! I promise I will apologise for the trouble and I'll sort this whole thing out by next week!"

"How do you plan on doing that? I issued you an order last week to get it all under control again, why has nothing been done already?"

"I now realise I was being…" Could she bring herself to say it? "I was… determined when it came to the whole disagreement. But I've seen the error of my ways - it was wrong to insult people when they are _obviously _making an important decision on behalf of the whole team. And I apologize!" Ok so she wasn't exactly owning up in her most sincere tone, but it was something, better than nothing I guess. It made me wonder though, did she really understand what was wrong or was she just rolling off some speech she'd learnt on the way over here in order to make her stay more pleasant? "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused Gippal! Now whilst I'm still in town why don't we have some fun!?"

"Rikku, this is serious!"

"And I am! But I want to show you how serious I am, not just tell you!" she smiled seductively across the desk. I sat down tired with the old talk of her antics back in Binkanel. She was always messing things up over there and I always had to talk to her about it. It seemed to sink in for a while, but then she'd find new ways for things to go wrong. I was so fed up with it sometimes I wondered why I bothered letting her go back to work there. Sadly me sitting down and not continuing to tell her off meant she thought she was forgiven and so came round to my chair, she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me, i didn't partake in the action as she started on my cheek and made her way towards my lips. Whilst she began what she probably thought was going to be a make out session, i found myself getting frustrated with her.

"Rikku." I said monotonously, "Rikku stop this. Stop!" I pulled her arms from my shoulders.

"What? Are you really THAT angry with me!" she asked.

"No, well yes! Well, not really. It's not just that!" Oh geez I was gonna let _her _in on this little game. What on Spira would she think? "I can't!"

"What do you mean?" she stood upright just looking confused, her brow drawn into a puzzled frown and her lips pursed like a school girl's would do.

"I mean I can't – I'm not allowed!" I started to explain. "I bet Paine, I wouldn't!"  
"You bet Paine you wouldn't have sex with me? WHY?!" she was so shocked she hit me on the arm, she always did that when she was frustrated or negatively surprised - got all high pitched and started hitting you. It never hurt it was just annoying.

"Not with _just_ you! Anyone!" I filled her in.

"How long for?!"

"Until one of us breaks! Basically, not until she does and that's never gone happen so I'm pretty screwed – or not y'know, whatever!" I had to choose my words carefully now, everything seemed like an innuendo and it made my task so much harder.

"That's ridiculous! Don't you realise you bet part of my sex life too? What's wrong with you!?"  
"I don't know Rik', guess I thought it'd be a real laugh to see how you'd react to not being aloud to have sex with me? It was my first thought at the time!" I said sarcastically.

"I'll sort this out, don't you worry!" She turned and headed towards the door. As she crossed the floor in front of me I called after her,

"Wait! I have to win this; don't do anything I'll regret."

"Stop fretting. I'll make it so you can win this bet AND we can have sex before I have to go home." And with that she was out of the room. Brilliant, I seemed to have gotten myself into even more trouble and she's completely forgotten why I called her here in the first place! What was I going to do now?


	5. Day 12

_Hello again! Here's another quick chapter! I know they are short, i will try to ammend this over the course of the story! x_

Day 12

"Isn't this fun?" Rikku yelled over the music. We'd been here an hour and a half and I was already going crazy. Rikku had dragged me along to one of the most 'happening' places in Luca – or so she said. Even though I was happily getting drunk, I was also going very deaf at the volume of this music. It was insane!

"It's a blast." I shouted back unenthusiastically.

"Oh come on Paine – stop being a grouch! Look over there, that guy's checking you out" she pointed to a tall guy across the room, the sort of guy I wouldn't look at in a million years. "He's cute! Go say hi!"

"No." I replied, I wasn't taking orders from her. What's she trying to do? Set me up? Why would she be trying to do something like that, she knew what I was like!

"Why not?!" she stomped her foot against the hard floor like a child.

"Because I don't want to!" I imitated her reaction.

"Fine, then I'll go get him for you!" she took off into the crowd, I called after her but she ignored me, that or she didn't hear me with the volume of this noise. Returning 5 minutes later with a whole gang of 'desirable' guys she smiled sweetly at me. "Look who I met Paine?" She was unbelievable.

"Paine eh?" said the shortest guy of the bunch, "Be gentle with me babe." I kept a straight face as some of the buffoons chortled.

"No, she knows the way I like it!" snorted another.

"Original!" I said monotonously. "See you later Rikku." I walked away from the crowd and towards the bar. I could see Rikku looked annoyed at being stuck with the lot of weirdo's but she shouldn't have flirted in the first place should she?

Thinking that I could have some peace I ordered another drink but those thoughts were quickly shattered as someone bumped into me from behind. I just wasn't in the mood for this tonight.

"Hey, watch it!" I said firmly as I turned round to see a man with the most beautiful teal coloured eyes. Eyes that captivated me instantly, I couldn't pull my gaze away from them and it caused me to completely forget what I was having a go at him for.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a drink, it's the least I could do!" he apologised.

"No, it's fine, it was an accident. Don't worry!" I brushed the incident off.

"No, let me, please!" He smiled genuinely at me. After a moment of thought I agreed to his offer and he quickly ordered himself a drink whilst paying for mine. As we got talking I found I couldn't separate my glance from him, he was gorgeous. He also seemed like a nice guy, a genuinely nice guy, something very hard to find now days. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"I live down here, just on the other side of town." I explained. "It's good in the city, you never feel lonely."  
"That's true! I like coming down here, I actually live up in Guadosalam. I rarely get to make it this far south."

"Are you a Guado?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too rude.

"Only half, but I work up there - it's a good job. I've lived up there for most of my life; guess I never really felt the necessity to leave." He answered honestly.

I smiled at him, "Must be nice, having somewhere to call home."

"You've got nowhere you'd consider home?"

"I always considered home to be with the people you love, not a place you can pinpoint, that's why I joined the whole sphere hunting craze a couple of years ago – thought I could handle the constant moving."

"Could you not handle it? You said that as though you regretted it."

"I don't regret it, not for a moment. But I guess I didn't realise I'd be gaining a lot more security than I was used to. I mean yeah there was the added danger of dying and all, but when you gain that many friends, you feel like there's more pressure to stay in one place – to be contactable. Home stops becoming your friends when there's no need to move anymore." I didn't know why I was telling a complete stranger this, even if he did have gorgeous eyes! Too much drink and too much time, I say!

"That must have been an amazing trip."

"Yeah," I nodded, "It was."

Suddenly Rikku bounded over and started having a go at me for leaving her alone. I let her ramble for a couple of minutes before firmly tell her to shut up.

"Who's this?" she asked looking at my new friend.

"This is... er… sorry what's your name?" I asked as he gave me a smile.

"I'm Chekka" he held his hand out for Rikku to shake, "and you are?"

"I'm Rikku!" she answered boldly even though he'd been looking at me. Rikku continued to talk but I couldn't take in anything she was saying, instead my eyes remained locked to the teal ones looking right at me. "I'm Paine." I spoke softly.

"Can I get your number Paine?" he asked, I wrote it down for him, and he thanked me. Rikku, who had shut up by this point was nudging me suggestively – annoyingly more like!

"Look I better take her home!" I pointed to Rikku as I shoved her elbow away from my side. "She gets whiney after midnight." I joked.

Chuckling, Chekka said, "Ok, I understand. Well maybe we can meet up sometime when I'm next in town?" I nodded at his suggestion, but before I realised what was happening he gently kissed me on the lips – his lips were so soft. This didn't count towards the bet though, I mean it hardly counted as anything really – it was barely a peck! We broke apart and he waved as I swiftly grabbed Rikku and headed for the exit.

Rikku looked at me wide eyed as I lead the way out of the club. "Paine why didn't you offer him to come back with you?"

"Because then that would have only meant one thing was going to happen!"

"Yeah, it would've been great! He was cute!" she protested.

"No Rikku, I'm not that kind of girl!" I told her.

"Yes you are! You're only being frigid because you want to beat Gippal!" I stopped in my tracks. What?! One, she was rude enough to label me something I clearly wasn't and secondly, how the hell did she know anything about what Gippal and I were doing? Why should she care more importantly?! She covered her mouth with her hands. "I mean, you er… don't wanna do that kinda thing with guys you don't know! Very sensible!" she quickly walked off.

"RIKKU! What the hell?!" I caught up with her, spinning her round to face me. "You knew about the bet?"

"No! Not at all… much. Well not a lot, just a little. In fact – I guessed. No Gippal told me." She babbled as I stared at her angrily. "OK, he told me! But only because I was trying to have some fun with him and he wouldn't!"

"So why did you get me involved?" I asked.

"He's so stubborn - he wanted to win, I'm weak - I wanted sex. If you lost then it'd be solved!" this was her lame excuse for an explanation, was it?

I groaned into the air! "Rikku! You set me up! You're a bad friend."

"Paine! Please don't be mad! Who was it hurting?!" she looked all timid.

"Goodnight Rikku." I walked away from her; she could make her own way home. She called after me but I wasn't listening, she'd betrayed me, I wasn't going to speak to her until she learnt her lesson.


	6. Day 14

_Thankyou for taking the time to have a read of this story, i hope you enjoy it! :)_

Day 14

"So, what you're saying is that you're 'pretty sure that she probably, maybe lost the bet' and I'm safe to do this?" I asked Rikku who was now sitting on my lap. Something told me she hadn't quite succeeded in her mission of tempting Paine into losing.

Rikku thought for a second before confidently answering "Yes!"

"What went wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing went wrong!" Rikku looked shocked at my doubtfulness of her scheming, I had to hand it to the girl, she certainly could act when she needed to. However, I couldn't believe it would all just be THAT easy! And Rikku hadn't said she was positively certain that she'd ACTUALLY SEEN Paine losing had she? I continued to give her a look as if to say I was wary of what she was telling me. "Ok, maybe she didn't lose as much as I first said." The Al Bhed confessed.

"Didn't lose _as much_?" I questioned her very flawed explanation of what happened.

"Well, she was close, but I mean that girl really has will power. She could have so easily just gone home with this guy and gotten practically NO sleep, if ya get what I mean." I got what she meant but I wasn't interested. "I don't know why she didn't? He was gorgeous and so sweet and they were getting on soo well! He was basically all over her, he got her number and a kiss and I thought maybe that would count, y'know, they KISSED!"

I wasn't sure why I felt so annoyed at Rikku telling me this. Maybe I was jealous Paine had so much strength to resist when, if it had been me, I wouldn't have stood a chance. "What kind of kiss?" Maybe it would count.

"Well it was over quite quickly I don't think Paine was really wanting to hang around, I think she knew what it would have lead to. He looked more than happy to stay put though!" Rikku rambled on, in those ramblings I managed to pick up that it really hadn't been that big a deal and that Paine was certainly still in this bet. Maybe even in the lead if she was managing to cheat the system – still getting guys numbers, flirting and kissing yet not losing! She was a woman of many skills I'll give her that! We should have set down some ground rules I guess. Now, I was just fed up of Rikku telling me 'how compatible they looked and how they would probably meet up again soon so she'd probably lose anyway if I just held out for a little longer.' Why was I annoyed at this information?! I couldn't work it out! Rikku continued trailing on "But y'know? I don't want you to wait, because it means _I _have to wait! I don't like waiting Gippal!"

"Yeah I know." I sighed deeply.

"Gippal, why is this so important? So what Paine wins? I didn't understand why she didn't want to lose to you anyway, if she's that caught up on it maybe you should just let her win!" What a ridiculous suggestion!

"No! Why should I?! I don't want to lose to her either!" I wasn't going to take that as an answer! Rikku continued to try and dissuade me so I gently pecked her on the mouth, she started trying to push the kiss further but I stopped her. "Ah ah ah! If I'm not going to lose I can't go further than Paine did!"

"Urgh! You guys are SO annoying!!" she jumped off me and walked round my table, "I can't wait until all this is over and you both go back to being the horny friends I know you as!"

"See, this is why we're doing it! We don't want people to think of us like that! We don't need to rely on that sort of lifestyle! That's not just who we are, it's not _all_ we are and no one seems to get that! I never realised that's seriously what people thought of me until now and you know what - I'm actually glad I'm doing this!" I found my tone was a lot harsher than I'd intended it to be, "That's why we care so much! We don't want to be deemed the one who needs sex the most! It's not a good way to be seen!"

"So what? It really doesn't matter! You're friends still care about you, know matter how they _see _you!" Rikku leant across my table for emphasis.

"That's not the point! I don't want to be seen that way! At least Paine understands that!" I stood up quickly, I was so frustrated I think I startled the girl standing across from me.

There was a silence as I stared at the ground, Rikku was looking at me, I could tell. I didn't want her to think I was weak; I didn't want anyone to think that!

Softly, she answered, "I understand that Gippal! I just don't want to accept it. I'm sorry, I won't pressure you anymore." Slowly she came over to me and gave me a hug to show she meant her apology. I patted her back to indicate she was forgiven. "I'm going home in the morning, I'll wait for you to finish this, don't worry."

"Aren't you just going to find others guys to occupy yourself with?" I asked and she blushed at my query.

"Well, "she cleared her throat, "I may look around."

"Don't worry." I chuckled finding my sense of humour again. "You can do what you want; you're not the one betting here. I'm surprised you didn't go with anyone the other night."

Her face was bright red now, "Actually I have two confessions, firstly I did go back with someone, Paine left me and I had no where else to go. And also, I kind of made a bet with Yunnie yesterday. We talked about all of this and apparently everyone's in on it. Most people put their money on Paine to win." I couldn't believe my ears. All our friends were betting on us? Betting against me? Now I was determined to win.

"Who did you put your money on?" I asked

"Well after Paine wasn't so easily swayed, I kinda thought I might be able to get you to, well, y'know…" NOW I couldn't believe me ears! "I'm sorry! I'll withdraw my bet I promise, I really do want to put my money on Paine. Tidus makes some good points and if she loses, I win big!"

"That's not why you should withdraw!" I was so weary with all of this!

"But I really am sorry." She pleaded.

"Rikku, I don't care! I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore. The only person I care about doing this for - is me. And for myself, I'm gonna win."


	7. Day 16

_Hello again! Thankyou for bearing with me whilst i type slowly!  
I hope you're enjoying this but please leave any comments that you feel would make it better! I'd most appreciate it!  
x_

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters in this!

Day 16

"You got Rikku to set me up!? That's low!" I told the Al Bhed who was sitting at his desk staring up at me as I had a go at him. I'd come up to see him as soon as I could get off of work early enough. I found it amazing he'd been so desperate that he'd sent a minion to do his dirty work - a minion who I still wasn't talking to.

"I couldn't stop her! She just went off on one, I didn't ask her to!" he tried to explain.

"Well sadly for you, Rikku is a ridiculous temptress. I don't know what you see in her." Maybe I was being harsh, then again maybe I was being truthful.

"Are you jealous?" he smirked, "You wanna see what Rikku gets?"

"Hah! You wish! I just want you to keep to your side of the bet – don't cheat!" I tapped him gently on the head with a pen I picked up off his desk.

"I didn't!" he exclaimed. Standing up from his seat, I found myself having to look up rather than down at him, it was annoying as he now had the more powerful stance and I was clearly no longer threatening. "I do have to admit though, you're definitely determined, not giving in like that."

I smiled at his comment, "So are you. Not saying yes to Rikku must've been hard!"

He grinned showing how pleased with himself he was, "Oh it was hard, but I couldn't let you win."

"Nice. Thanks for that." I chuckled at his innuendo. Slowly he came round to stand next to me, perching on his wooden desk he smiled.

"You know I miss us hanging out." He confessed,

I thought about the days during the squad when nothing mattered greatly, there was just the four of us – life was easy. No pressure's to keep up appearances or worry what Spira thought of you. I admittedly didn't have such a worry, I kept my head down because I wasn't famous but Yuna, Rikku, Gippal, Nooj and Baralai were always in the limelight. Always criticised for something, no matter how big or small! "I do too." I confessed, "Everything was simple then. And I certainly didn't care about beating you in this kinda thing!" Gippal laughed before agreeing with me.

I looked up at his swirling eyes, green and clear. I missed those, then I found my gaze trace his features before landing on his lips. It settled there as we broke into silence. I felt his hand brush mine and it sent a tingle through my whole body. I didn't know why? It was Gippal after all! Gippal - the loveable lad! Gippal – my mate! Why would he make me feel things I'd almost forgotten existed? Suddenly he gripped my hand in his own and I looked down to where our fingers entwined. As I brought my head back up I realised he'd had the same focus as me and our faces were now inches apart. I could feel his breath on my skin, it was deep and I was sure he was shaking – was he nervous? Without hesitation I leant in and firmly pressed my lips into his. He was so warm and comforting; as he kissed me back I remembered how incredible he was. This was another thing I missed from the Squad. We'd decided to forget about everything that happened between us back then, we were young and inquisitive. We both agreed that it meant nothing anymore; we were older now and had changed so much it would be weird to hold onto anything in the past. That's why I was unsure when I'd thought it might be a good idea to kiss him. Not that he was complaining – he seemed to be enjoying what was going on. When his hands traced under my top, however, I remembered why we weren't supposed to be doing this. And not because of something we said we'd never mention.

Suddenly, we broke apart, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"OK..." He said coughing to clear his throat.

"What did that count as?" I asked, thinking about how that most probably qualified for something we shouldn't have done. I couldn't believe I was so forward like that – seriously, what was going through my mind?!

"I'm not sure," Gippal shook his head as I took a step away from him. It felt wrong to be so close; in fact it only felt wrong because it felt so _right_. I know I wasn't making any sense but I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Part of me wanted to just do it again and this time not stop, although a stronger part of me just told me to stay where I was. He continued to think aloud about what had just gone on, "Technically, neither of us lost – we did it at the same time!"

I nodded at his explanation, he had a good point – if it was a shared failure it so cancelled out. "So, neither of us loses when we do it at the same time." I repeated his words just to make it clear to myself. Then I wished I hadn't, as a devilish glint came into his eye and he grinned at me.

"Therefore," the Al Bhed started, "when we do it together… it's aloud!"

Without me even registering what he was doing, he pulled me tightly into him and wrapped his arms around my waist. As I locked my own arms around his neck, he kissed me again, this time with more eagerness and I couldn't help but show my enthusiasm back. I really had forgotten how nice it felt to be this close to him. He felt so secure and safe, and he smelt so familiar now that it was like going back home after a long trip away. I instantly relaxed as I was so at ease with him, and I could tell he no longer felt tense as he had done a couple of minutes ago. I let my hands go free so I could explore all of him as I had done the first time; I could remember what had been and I could learn the new things about him. I stroked from his arms down to under his stomach and began to play with the buckle of his trousers. I could feel him grin as he kissed me, then without hesitation he pulled my top from my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Shivers rippled through my body and I trembled underneath his touch, his large hands running along my skin made me feel so small yet satisfied.

When he pushed me onto his desk, I even enjoyed the warmth of his body relaxing on mine, just like all those years ago. I'd genuinely missed his touch but I hadn't even realised it until now. How had I managed without this for so long? As he kissed my neck, I sighed heavily, he'd always been a great kisser. I wanted him just like I did the first time we'd got together – all I could think was that he was amazing and although I'd never tell him this, I hadn't ever found anyone quite like him. I had always put it down to being inexperienced back then and not knowing any better, but now I was aware that it wasn't that at all, he was in fact still brilliant – if not better!


	8. Day 17

Day 17

Day 17… just!

I'd never realised how much I wanted this and not just this like every other time – I wanted it from her. Her longs legs wrapped tightly around my waist meant I couldn't think of anything else. But I wanted to pull away; it was Paine here and I shouldn't be doing this. We have a deal- a bet for crying out loud! Then again we were both losing it! Maybe we really _were _desperate! The thing was, I couldn't stop kissing her; it was as if it was the only thing that mattered – I wanted to become a part of her. I knew how to of course, but I was afraid. Weird or what? I hadn't felt this before, well not since the first time it all happened.

I don't think I'd told anyone, not even Rikku, that Paine was the first girl I'd ever been serious with. It had been amazing, I was such a cocky git back then, and well I guess I still am, but at least now I have a reason. In the squad it was all just an act, there wasn't any truth behind the crap I consistently spouted. Still, when Paine and I had got carried away that night when it was much colder than usual – I remember her snuggling up to me, something she never did. Sure we slept in the same tent and got on like a house on fire but nothing had ever been that _cosy_ before. It startled me and I had the biggest urge to just pull her closer. In my mind it seemed like only seconds later we were gasping for air, definitely not cold anymore but it can't have been that quick really. We just seemed to fit together so well and not just in the literal sense (although that had been pretty successful too)!

Now I really couldn't think of anything but having that again, like we'd been in the squad, but would it really be that simple? I didn't care; instead I retook the path I once knew so well. Suddenly feeling a flush as all my old feelings came flooding back. There was no escaping it now; I wanted her like nothing on Spira. But I doubted I would ever be able to get as close to her as I really wanted to! The thing I found most amusing though, was how she could be so experienced yet innocent at the same time – she clearly knew what she was doing and what she wanted, but she was in no way controlling. I almost felt myself falling in love with her again.

As her soft skin slid over mine, I couldn't help but tremble, I wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable with a girl – it was usually the other way round. What a wimp she must've thought I was, then again, this _was_ Paine. She knew me inside and out. No matter what - there was nothing I could hide from her, in more ways than one.

I was kissing her neck when she moaned my name into the air. It just seemed to glide off her tongue so perfectly I knew all this was right. I felt so pleased because I could see this was what she wanted too; it wasn't just me dragging her along for the ride. As we were also doing something we swore we never would again, it felt good to know it was mutual.

I couldn't believe that all those times I'd been with Rikku – I could've had this. Not that Rikku wasn't good - but I wanted this amazing _thing_ I had now, so much more. How was I ever going to give this up? I couldn't go back to some normal girl now, not after I knew what I could be having. It had been so long and I just hoped that all this wasn't just the rekindling of an old flame that would soon burn out. I honestly wanted this to last; I wanted _us_ to last.

It was early enough now to still be dark outside but I couldn't help lying awake; watching her sleep. Her chest moving up and down with each breath – I was mesmerised. The fact she was even here, at this time, with me, in my bed was amazing, but even more so was the fact she hadn't rejected me. I was sure she would have told me to get lost when I came onto her but no, instead she was the one to take it further and man was I glad! She was so beautiful lying there, she was always beautiful but I usually just ignored it. After all, she was Paine! My mate, one of the guys, who could drink me under the table, wasn't afraid to make fun of me and point out my mistakes, wasn't even concerned with how I looked – it meant nothing to her if I'd been working out for weeks or had completely let myself go. She just looked at _me_, inside the physical stuff, at who I really was. Most people forgot I was even a real human on the inside and even if they did know me - didn't exactly like it. I knew Rikku had never really liked me for who I was, she found me almost as annoying as her brother when I was myself. I think she's always just been fond of the idea of "being with the leader of the Machine faction" and she is kinda fun to have around every now and then. Still she was no patch no the girl lying next to me now! With this girl, I could be serious or silly, I could laugh or cry – we'd been through so much together, she knew who I was and still accepted it!

I would never have expected _us_ to have a relationship like this. It was her, Paine, and it was me, Gippal. We weren't exactly an obvious match, but maybe that was what I loved so much. It felt so odd that it couldn't possibly have been any other way.

I just wanted to lean over and kiss her, to take her in my arms and never let her leave again. I don't know how I'd done it the first time. Let her leave. I'd been too scared to stop her, too frightened that it would put her at risk. Now that I had her back, however, I wasn't going to let her go. I realised how weird it would be, trying to explain this to the gang, but I was more than happy to. I loved her, she was one of my best friends, if not _the_ best, she was the girl I'd first ever had sex with, she was also the greatest girl in that department too – which was a nice bonus! She was everything I'd ever wanted. When I first met her I had a completely different perception of her; I thought she was odd, antisocial, moody and an utter bitch. But once I knew her, she was the reality I'd needed for so long, she was just quiet, reflective, calm, kind, humorous, fun and like no one else I'd ever met. I felt so bad for thinking of her the way I had. She was so different to any Al Bhed that it took me some time to get used to her way of thinking but I wouldn't be able to cope without the sobering comments that constantly came from her now – it always brought me back to earth. Something I desperately needed with the current press and ever-growing media.

Slowly, she writhed and turning towards me, I could feel the warmth rising from her. We were so close and I took a mental note of this moment. Who knows if I'd ever be this close again? I seriously hoped so but you can never be sure can you? I looked over her fine features, her small lips, delicate eye-lashes, soft cheeks, tousled hair falling across her face – it had grown a lot since Vegnagun, she couldn't keep it up no matter how hard she tried and instead had to settle with letting in fall past her chin and almost to her shoulders. She'd wanted to cut it but Yuna and Rikku had forced her not to, saying how they wanted to see her with longer locks - she agreed but only until they were satisfied then it was going again! I smiled as I remembered how she'd told me how they'd been pressuring her, she said she'd thought of just getting it cut anyway to annoy them but I then persuaded her to just try it out for a laugh.

I reached out to stroke her hair just like I used to in the Squad, then remembered what a light sleeper she was. Her eyes opened heavily to see my retreating hand and I gave her a friendly smile as I quietly apologized for waking her.

"What are you doing?" she spoke in a hushed tone as if someone was ease dropping on our conversation.

"Just thinking." I replied, still unable to take my gaze from her.

"And that meant you had to wake me?"

"Of course!" I grinned.

She smiled and for a moment we just stared at one another, as if reading each other's minds. "What you thinking about?" As if she needed to ask?

Smiling sweetly, I never do that, I answered her gently, "You. And me. Us. What we were, what we are. What I love about you. And what I'd love to do to you." She bit her bottom as she contemplated this in her mind and looked so hot I almost couldn't contain myself. "I'm glad you came here last night."

"Me too!" Agreeing, she suddenly did what I'd wanted to do all morning to her. She leant over and kissed me, powerfully yet passionately, There was only one way I could think to respond – kiss her back!


	9. Day 19

_Hello there! I decided i would continue this story just to end it! And although this is a bit of a nothing chapter i assur you it will get juicier! It just may take me a while to get my act together!_

Thankyou for reading tho - it is GREATLY apprecited!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING TO SQUARE-ENIX! 

**Day 19**

I couldn't take my mind off of him, how good he'd been, how much I wanted him, how I couldn't wait much longer for the day to end so I could get out of work and go and meet him. We'd decided we better meet up to talk about this, no one in the group except Nooj and Baralai had any idea there had ever been anything between us, and both guys had always turned a blind eye to it. Then again, when would there ever have been a right moment to say 'oh yeah, we used to be lovers'? Hmm not exactly something you slip into conversations with his girlfriend-of-the-time is it?

Oh I just wanted to get out of this office and to him. He was coming down to Luca for me; he claimed he could leave work when he wanted so he would meet me in the town centre. I couldn't wait to just get there, and then get him back to mine. I know it sounds desperate, but just 2 days ago we could barely let each other go, and now it was hurting to be away from him for so long. To be so far apart, a whole highroad separating us!

I still couldn't get my head around what had happened, the fact we'd started along that old road again and it hadn't been a disappointment. I was fully expecting it to be awkward & weird, we wouldn't know how to satisfy each other anymore, or when we woke up would regret it and not say a word to one another.

But it hadn't been like that at all. It was… well mind blowing. So incredible I could no longer think of anything else, I just wanted to see him. To see my best friend and yet according the others, my opponent. We still had that stupid bet, but as far as i could see - it was obvious neither of us was exactly "strong willed" and so we might as well just admit defeat.

* * *

"What?! Keep this going? Why!?" I asked completely baffled by my blonde friend and the way his mind worked sometimes.

"Well, how are they ever going to know that we're seeing each other? If we don't act like a cute little couple when we're with them, we could teach them for betting on us!" he leant against the doorframe as I twisted my key into the lock of my flat.

"Since when have we ever been a 'cute little couple'?" I asked agitated at my front door.

"Since right now! I'm setting down the rules; we will be a cute couple, one of those cringe-making ones that act all sweet and lovey-dovey! Any failure to comply results in a seeing to!" he ordered, in a mocking voice.

"Oh yeah? What does that 'seeing to' consist of then?" I asked pushing open the door and walking into the small hallway.

"Hmm," he came up behind me and held onto my waist, pulling me close to him. Once again I could feel his strong but soothing breath on my skin, "Something bad! Something really nasty that you definitely won't enjoy!"

"Oh really, is that so?"

"I'll make sure of it." he spun me round to look up at him.

"Well make sure you learn how to close doors too." I looked at the wide open frame behind him. As he kicked it shut I explained, "I have nosey neighbours!"

Smiling again, he leant in to kiss me.

Dodging him, I placed my keys on the small table near my front door and walked into the kitchen. "So why was it you wanted to keep all this a secret and pretend neither of us are having sex?" I asked as I filled my kettle up.

"Well… aren't you a little annoyed the guys are betting on us? I know I am!" he questioned pulling two mugs from my cupboards. How did he already know where everything was? It was like he'd been living here! Not that I minded, I guess it made all this feel more normal.

"I don't really care. Besides I only have two people betting on me!" I smiled at him and couldn't help laughing as his face looked hurt.

"Really? You don't care?" he came over to me as I left the kettle to boil. "You don't care that your boyfriends thought to be the biggest slut Spira's ever seen? Even by his friends? Hmm you sounds really wise!" he grinned at me with that face that showed he was concocting a plan, one I was more than likely to not be fond of if I didn't intercept soon.

"You just want to prove a point don't you?" I asked as he pulled me close to him once again – he really couldn't keep his hands to himself and I was finding it contagious. But what if he really was the biggest player ever? I'd created that? This wasn't looking at all good for me, let alone him.

"Maybe," he looked up as he thought about it, "I also want to see the look on their faces when I make them believe I can go for months without so much as touching a woman."

"But you can't go for months, you liar!" I hit him gently on the shoulder when he covered my mouth with his. After a couple of moments (of awkward movements and pushing each other against the counter) I pulled apart from him. "I just don't understand you sometimes?" I chuckled.

"Well understand this then. You and I get to have brilliant sex and a great relationship as long as we keep quiet about it – which gives it added excitement. In doing so, we make our friends believe we aren't those pathetic people they take us for and if I talk to the right people, we may even be able to get their money off them. You know for betting on us in the first place?"

"How do you plan on doing that then?"

"If we make it to 6 months say… we get the money!"

"Six Months?" I looked up at him, my mouth hanging open as I tried to comprehend lying for that long. "I can't wait six months!"

"Guess we'll just have to tell them then. You know show them how weak we are." He was trying to use reverse psychology but like I'd let him win with that!

"I believe the truth is always the best policy." I argued back.

"Of course! I mean it would be very wrong to let them think you are a strong independent woman. Not saying you aren't, but a woman who can't resist the charms of a suave male like myself – well, I'm not sure how strong-minded that really comes across to others? But who cares what they think eh? We should be celebrating!" Gippal moved across the kitchen as he became more animated at the thought of telling everyone what was happening. "I can't wait to see how they react… Will probably say 'I told you so' and 'we were right all along' but who'll have the last laugh? Us obviously, we're the ones who got something great out of this right? It doesn't matter what our friends think of us – it's never bothered you before anyway. It's gonna be great!"

"Oh for Yevon's sake!" I interrupted his speech, "I'll go along with your stupid plan if you just shut up!"

"There's my girl! I promise you won't regret this. Not one little bit." He grinned wickedly.

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes before jumping into his arms, tucking my legs tightly around his waist for the first time in a long evening.


	10. Day 29

_Long time no update huh? Well, my apologies, you know how life gets! _

_If you have any opinion, big or tiny, then I would love to here from you! So click on the review button below! Thank you to every one who has reviewed so far though, to you there are many hugs! Keep 'em coming though so I know you are alive!_

_Thank you and enjoy! x _

_Disclaimer; Guess what? I don't own any of this stuff! _

**Day 29**

"How _are_ you keeping this up?" asked Baralai.

"It's not that hard you know." Explained Gippal tutting at his white haired friends' disbelief.

"Obviously not!"

"Oi! No smart arse comments you. You're supposed to be a mutual party." Gippal sipped the drink that he'd picked up off the table a couple of seconds prior to Baralai bringing up their little fiasco. Looking down at the cup he realised it wasn't containing what he'd originally expected. "Ok I don't know what that is but it's not good!" Gippal held the drink at arms length and felt his face contort before hearing Baralai laughing.

"I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"You want a go? It tastes like… like… sucking on a shoopuff." He spat out his words hoping it would release some of the flavour in the process.

"Give it here! You're so fussy!" Baralai complained before taking a large gulp, as if trying to prove he was clearly the bigger man. However, he was severely regretful when he realised it was _that_ vile! "What the Farplane is that stuff?!" He would have gagged if he wasn't standing in the middle of Nooj's home and workplace.

"Beats me!" shrugged Gippal, still shuddering from his own experience with _it_! "Just get rid of it before it gets loose!"

"Gladly." Baralai poured it into the nearest thing that wouldn't look conspicuous being damp. At least he was sure fruit bowls couldn't pull faces.

"Has anyone seen the drink I made?" Rikku came up along side them; it was like she'd been waiting for that to happen, classic Rikku. The two men looked at each other in despair.

"What was in this drink?" Gippal asked warily, not sure he wanted to know.

"Just some lemon juice, vodka and this mixer Brother gave me. He said it was good." She looked up innocently at them as the two guys thought about all the worst possible things it could have been. With their minds going to some deeply disturbing places they were unable to answer her as she asked again. "Guys! I wanted that."

"No Rikku, trust me – you didn't." explained Gippal.

"Why? What's wrong? How do you know?"

"Just take my word for it and never drink _anything_ Brother gives you. Alright?" Rikku nodded as her smile faded briefly, but she soon started on another blend of ingredients that just weren't meant to be mixed. "I'm seriously hoping Brother wouldn't be that cruel. But I don't think there's enough hope in the world that would cover it." whispered the male Al Bhed.

"If you're thinking along the same lines as me, then the fact that guy fancies his own cousin doesn't even come close to this." Winced the Yevonite. "Anyway, back to your little game. How do you think you're doing compared to Paine?"

Gippal blushed at this; he never would have thought he'd find it awkward to lie to his friend about his sex life. Still, here he was, he felt bad for pretending he was still going strong but the truth was he wasn't going anywhere that wasn't with Paine now. Nodding he managed to say, "Fine. I'm sure she's finding this worse than me."

"Yeah, that's true. You don't have many cute girls in your office, you can keep yourself away, but Paine – she has all those guys around her all day! Must be tough to not be tempted."

Baralai sharing his opinions made Gippal feel annoyed. Why would Paine want those guys? Was he feeling jealous? No! It was ridiculous; Paine just wouldn't go for them. She wouldn't go with someone she'd see again daily unless it was serious! But she was with him? And she was definitely not going to be able to avoid him for the rest of their lives! Was what they had serious?! Did he like that prospect though? Thinking about it made him grin and he guessed that yeah, he wanted all this to be more then just a fling. He didn't want to lose her to someone else; he could beat all those guys hands down anyway. He was Gippal the Great after all. Hmm he liked that nickname, maybe he should make it permanent.

"Gippal!" Rikku's voice cut through the day dream Gippal was beginning to enjoy. "I need to come to Djose workshop for a couple of days next week."

"Oh yeah?" Gippal asked not really concentrating.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you'd let me stay at yours?" she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Er… why?"

"Well were else do you expect me to stay?" she asked as if he was stupid.

"If you were going to stay there regardless, why did you bother asking, you normally just turn up anyway."

"Yeah but I didn't want you getting funny, what with your whole 'celibate' thing still going." She replied, "I thought I'd be polite for once." Hmmm maybe all that yelling at her for being useless in Binkanel was finally starting to sink in.

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Cool! It'll be great fun; we can hang out just like we did when we were kids! Now our hanging out like 'adults' seems to have been killed," she gave him an accusing look, "But, I bet it's gonna be brilliant."

"Or you can get on with work like your supposed to and you can leave me to get on with my stuff. I'm pretty busy Rikku."

"You're so boring! I want slutty Gippal back!" she mumbled before storming off.

"You are rather moody at the moment." Added Baralai.

"Yeah well, she always thinks she can get what she wants. It's not right." Explained the Al Bhed before walking off too.

_______________

Rikku was in a stropy mood once again, but I didn't care. I was still infuriated with her behaviour that night in the club. Yuna, however, quenched my secret curiosity to know what was wrong with the girl. "What's up Rikku?"

"Urgh, it's that stupid man."

"Which one?" asked Yuna, diplomatically.

"Gippal. He's acting so odd – I don't like him like this. I'm not sure he's ever been this way actually, at least not that I've seen. He's just so… so… you know self absorbed!"

"Is he? How come?"

"He just is. He was completely ignoring me back there when I was asking him something and he's just no fun. He's really bad humoured right now and all he ever thinks about is work this and work that. I mean, he's just wound up so tight. He seriously needs to get laid and fast because it's starting to get me down." The blonde girl complained, as she spoke I found myself taking offence. What was she talking about? I'd never seen him happier! As I looked over to where he was standing I could see his brow was actually knotted but then again maybe it had just come as a result of talking with Rikku. Why was she so intent on making Gippal happy anyway?

"Really? I think that's a pretty harsh assumption to make Rikku." Added Yuna.

"Well I don't!" Rikku argued, '_you wouldn't_' I thought to myself. "I don't want to see him like this its not amusing. I'm gonna sort him out."

"Oh yeah?" I sniggered out loud and then received the wrath of Rikku's glare. "Actually yes! But don't you think I'm doing it just to give you a better chance of winning." She warned before stamping off.

What did she mean? Better chance of wining my arse. I don't know what she had in mind but she could think again because she was not about to win over Gippal. I wouldn't let her, especially not after the stunt she almost pulled before. I didn't trust that girl anymore, she was just becoming too single-minded to even notice her friends and that's not someone I wanted to associate with.


	11. Day 43

_Bonjourno! Nice to see from you again! I know last chapter was on the short side but they are increasing in length… slowly! _

_Love love! _

_Disclaimer; No ownership of Square-Enix for me I'm afraid! =(_

**Day 43**

"Why do you have to go?" I said sadly kissing him as he put his jacket on.

"There's some sort of stupid emergency over on Binkanel, they're so useless over there. I can't really leave it to get worse." Gippal explained

"But you'll be gone for days!" I sighed

"I know babe, but I can't help it. It kinda falls into the responsibility package of being the leader." He kissed me back before heading to the door. "I have to go grab Rikku quickly, I just hope she doesn't realise I wasn't at my place."

"How would she know?" I asked.

"Oh she may have gone home from the workshop early, but then she knows my policy on slacking off so I doubt she would."

"She's at the workshop?" I asked. Why was she there, that's a long way out for her to come. And home? Why would she be going "home" to Gippal's?

"Yeah she's fixing some bits and pieces her guys found. She's just staying at mine whilst she gets it done."

"Oh really?" I felt annoyed at him for not telling me earlier. Not that I should be worried but it was him and Rikku staying together. It didn't feel right with me. "How long's she staying?"

"Well if I take her back with me now then I can tell her to stay out there and keep a look out and I'll get her bits done for her and send them over."

"Oh." I nodded at his answer

"What's wrong Paine?" he questioned.

"Just wondered why you never mentioned she was staying at yours? Is that why you didn't come over the other night?"

"I couldn't be out all the time – she'd get suspicious. And I just didn't think it was important. She always stays round, just invites herself. I couldn't very well tell her not to. It would look odd don't you think?"

"Not really. You could say you want your own space – "Don't want to be tempted"!" I tried to pretend I wasn't jealous but I don't think I was great at hiding those feelings. "I mean she can stay bloody anywhere can't she? Why yours?! And what if she just turns up when I'm there. That would look odder."

"She won't." he kissed me again, but it just annoyed me further. "Anyway, it's only Rikku don't worry."

"Yeah, only Rikku, the one who knows how to force herself into absolutely any mans bed blindfolded and gagged!" I shot at him angrily.

"What - you think I'd cheat with her?"

"I dunno Gippal, why's she at yours if you don't want her there?"

"O my Yevon! Paine, I told you, where else could I send her without her getting suspicious? And you seriously think I'd sleep with Rikku when I'm with you?! Thanks Paine, nice for the vote of confidence. At least now I know what you still really think of me." I shook my head as I watched him, there was no way I could explain myself as just feeling insecure now that I'd offended him. But I couldn't recognize his need to keep brushing it aside like it was nothing. This was Rikku, she was supposed to be my friend but did he not realise how I might actually feel a bit threatened by her? Obviously not as he was now accusing me of being the blind one,"I thought you understood!"

"Understood what?" I queried.

"Oh just the fact that it's not exactly nice to be thought of as a whore by people, but your own girlfriend - How am I meant to feel exactly?"

"Gippal I don't think that." I sighed deeply as I watched him get mad.

"Oh course not; you just think I'd cheat on you."  
"Well it's Rikku! It's not that I don't trust you but I know better than to trust her. She always gets what she wants especially from you! I just thought maybe that as you used to be together and as she's staying at yours, there was a chance she was trying it on again with you. Sorry for seeing the logic of it all." I despaired.

"Whatever. If that's' what you still think of me then so be it. Who am I to change that?"

"Gippal! Don't go like this." I pleaded.

"What? Go "sleep" with Rikku? Oh I might just do that!" he said sarcastically.

"You're not funny." I glared up at him as he opened the door.

"I wasn't trying to be!" and with that he slammed the wood behind him, leaving me to wonder if we were now over and if he really was going to go and do exactly what I'd taken to be as sarcasm. The thought of them together made me feel sick. And knowing it was all because I got jealous made me feel scared, the pit of my stomach hurt as I wondered just how long he'd be gone. Or if he'd ever come back? What had I done! I missed him already and as I thought of it all being so short lived I felt tears push their way over the rims of my eyelids. He'd had such an incredible effect on me and we'd been together again barely a month. I couldn't let myself feel like this again.

It was stupid – he wouldn't sleep with her, he was just teasing. Or would he? Did I really know him like I should? He'd changed so much, could I trust him anymore? I mean WHY the farplane is she staying there? What a bitch! I still wasn't talking to her properly since the time in Luca. I couldn't believe she'd stab me in the back like that. I always knew I couldn't really depend on her; she was just too fickle, however I never would have guessed she'd do something so low to get Gippal! I mean its Gippal – MY Gippal! After all what would she see in him? She didn't know him like I did, no one did! Or was I kidding myself the whole time? Was he just faking to get back at me for something? Who could I trust?! Not Rikku that's for sure and now I was beginning to doubt the one person I finally felt at home with again. I didn't want to lose him again – or had he still been lost this whole time? Was this guy a completely different Gippal - Maybe not the one I had always loved!? Oh I hated worrying about him! It was pointless and why was he worth worrying about anyway… he was being unrealistic and after all how would he feel if I had guys from my work staying here? It goes two ways and I just don't think he gets that.  
Quickly wiping my eyes I went into the kitchen and brushed off the counter. I needed to get out of this flat, it smelt like him and I really didn't need that right now. I had a load of work that needed catching up on anyway – it was best if I just concentrated on that rather than this stupid man.


	12. Day 47

_Hello! _

_Thank you for sticking with me through all this! I'm trying to make it juicier I promise! If there are any suggestions you'd like to make I would be grateful to here your opinions! _

_Much love!_

_Disclaimer: *singing* I do not own it, I do not own it, although I'd love too and it makes me sad, it wouldn't be as dreadful as the company being mad!_

**Day 47**

"Thanks so much for this Paine; I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"That's alright, just make yourself at home. I'm sure the mechanics will be along here soon." I told Runo as he followed me into my hallway.

"I can't believe my hover just wouldn't get started, that old thing's so unreliable. And I need to get all the way up to the moonflow tonight. I don't know if I'm gonna make it. Probably have to camp out at Djose." He laughed and I tried to smile back but I found it was just too painful. So instead I offered him a drink as I walked towards the kitchen. Going past my answering machine I saw there were still no messages. Why had Gippal not contacted me? It had been 4 days and he'd completely ignored me, yes to be fair I hadn't called him either but he was the one in the wrong - not me! I just don't know why he wouldn't at least call up to argue some more. I missed arguing with him! He was probably having too much fun out there! Realised what he was missing; the sun, the sand, the "sex goddess Rikku". I sighed deeply to myself as I thought about the two of them together for the millionth time this week. I hated her so much right now it was probably dangerous.

"So you got any plans for tonight?" Runo asked as he came into the room behind me.

"Oh you know, tidy the house, catch up on those stupid statements I've been inundated with, then to bed early – fun stuff!" I replied unenthusiastically and he just chuckled. Why was he always so bloody happy – it made me feel depressed. I don't like happy people anymore. Firstly, how dare they be so joyful when I'm not and secondly, it reminded me too much of my former Al Bhed friend – no the both of them.

"You know I'd offer for you to come with me, but I doubt you'd want to trek all the way up there and also I'm not sure you're going to want to run the risk of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with such a ridiculous vehicle."

"It's not ridiculous," I contradicted, "It's feisty."

"Feisty?" he asked rather bemused.

"Yeah, it just doesn't want to be told what to do or where to go all the time! I can understand that." I smiled at him.

"Ah, I see. But isn't that what it's for?"

"Hmm… good point!" I nodded before handing him a full glass of water, or should I say not yet empty glass. Depression is hard work I'll have you know!

Some time later…

"What? That's stupid, why didn't you let me know? … Because I've been waiting for you and I know this is an emergency call out but you should at least keep me informed." I listened as Runo shouted angrily into the phone. The mechanics still hadn't turned up as they'd been on "another emergency errand" - one even bigger than ours apparently! "So how long are you going to be now then? Fine! I'll see you then!" he slammed the phone down on its hook and let out a deep, frustrated breath. "I'm so sorry about this Paine."

"Don't be!" I walked over to him where he was stood against the counter, "It's absolutely fine you being here, I just feel bad – those people are such pains no wonder you're annoyed." I said referring to the mechanics.

"I just need to get up to moonflow as soon as possible." He stared at the ground as he spoke.

"What are you doing up there?" I asked gently as I touched his arm, I wasn't much good at comforting people but hey I was gonna try my best.

"I need to go see my sister." He explained quietly. I didn't speak as I watched him think, "She's not well… and I don't know if she's going to be around much longer."

"I'm sorry." I sympathised as I followed him over to my sofa where he sat with his head in his hands.

"Don't be! I kept putting it off, I was so stupid. I just didn't think it was really happening, you know. But now it's all so serious and I don't know how I should be reacting." I patted him on the shoulder. But I couldn't tell him anything, I was so useless at being a friend. I always alienated myself from other people's feelings – it was easier that way. Now I'd stumbled into this guy's fear that he was going to lose someone he dearly loved and I was severely inexperienced when it came to comforting someone.

"What do I do? How do you be brave when all you want to do is crumble?"

"You just keep looking forwards. You don't take the time to look back and regret." I advised.

"That's so hard to do though."

"I know, but life isn't easy. It never has been," I explained pessimistically. "Even when you think you're never going to recover, you just keep on fighting ahead. Because you never know what's around the corner and one day it might just be good." I felt myself talking more than I wanted to. As I spoke I just kept picturing what I saw when Nooj had shot us. I remember lying on the grass and feeling wet blood seep through my clothes; I remember gasping for breath as I felt my body go numb; there was such searing pain shooting right through me and I remember shaking with fear. I could see Gippal to the right of me – still and lifeless. I was so worried that he was still in pain, still alive and feeling the torture I was. But after what felt like hours and he hadn't moved I realised he was probably long gone and I just wanted to follow him there. I'd hated Nooj for so long, I felt I may never forgive him for his betrayal – he was suppose to be strong, the one who would look out for us but he'd been nothing but useless. He was only a traitor in my eyes for such a long time; I'm never quite sure how I eventually let it go. At the time, I even felt annoyed at Baralai for being so easily controlled by Shuin, but it didn't last – I could never be angry with Baralai. Now I was angry with Gippal and he hadn't even been taken over my any lost soul; instead he'd been swept away back to his 'first love'. He'd kept claiming it was always me but I highly doubted it – especially now.

"Paine! Are you ok?" I was shaken out of my thoughts and realised a tear had escaped onto my face. Quickly wiping it off I tried to look completely normal and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine." I responded

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course! Why not?"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

I hesitated momentarily, "It would take ages."

"I do have ages and it would be nice to hear about someone else's problems for a while." He gave a meek smile back and with that I found myself talking at him for what felt like hours. I explained everything I felt relevant and when I was done I felt such a sense of relief I had to sit back on the chair.

"Geez, that's complex." Runo nodded at me, "Well if you love this guy… why aren't you out there after him?"

"I don't love him. I don't love him whilst he's with _her _anyway – he's not the same guy" I explained.

"Sorry about that Paine." He said genuinely as he came in close and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and felt happy for the first time in quite a number of days. Runo wasn't as broad or muscular as Gippal but he had strong, comforting shoulders that filled me with a strange warmth. I missed having someone to hold me and it hadn't even got to the end of the week without Gippal. Geez Gippal was probably right when we started this whole thing, I would never be able to last for 2 weeks without someone. Breathing in deeply I could feel my friends pulse heighten and the feelings and thoughts that began to pass through me made me scared – scared that I'd do something I would later regret. Pulling away from him, I hadn't intended to be rude but I didn't want to risk being so close to such an attractive man at a time like this. Luckily, I was soon saved, as the phone rang and we jumped apart. Quickly grabbing the receiver, I answered and was met by the voice of the hover fixing guys.

"Right, Runo you're men are here." I sighed as I put the phone down.

"Right, well thanks for letting me take up your time." He smiled

"Thank you for keeping me company." I answered, "And take care driving all that way tonight."

"Yeah will do." He replied before heading to the door and as I opened it for him I noticed a dark figure reach the top of the stairs. A figure that filled me with fear that completely outweighed what I felt just moments before. However, I tried my hardest to ignore it as I saw Runo out but knew the peace wouldn't last long; mainly from my side.

"What the hell is this?!" I heard a voice shout across the hallway. We both turned to look at the man now coming closer towards us. "Seriously!? I'm gone for 4 days and you already have other guys coming over. Looks like I'm not the one who's been cheating."

"I'll see you soon Runo, ok?" I whispered to my friend as he went through the door then turned my attention to the new visitor. "Gippal will you shut up!?"

"No! Who is this guy?" Gippal squared up to the dark haired man as he began to head for the stairs.

"A friend." I explained coldly.

"With benefits?" he asked with a sneer.

"Don't be ridiculous – I'm not like you. I don't have to sleep with all my friends of the opposite sex to feel good about myself."

"What's that meant to mean?" Gippal diverted his attention from the now rather ready and raring for a fight man, standing before him.

"I think it's clear don't you. Or are you still reeling from your time in the desert?"

"What are you on about?"

"Was it not hot enough out there for you Gippal? Bored already?" I jeered.

"Well it's certainly not filled with people who fire false allegations whenever they feel like it." He answered

"Who's doing that?!" I questioned calmly.

"Paine, are you going to be ok? I can stay if you want me to." Runo offered quickly.

"Oh! He can stay. Bloody brilliant, well I guess my job here is done! Found someone to fill my shoes already Paine? That was quick, I admire you. I wonder what else he can fill though." Gippal wasn't happy, he was trying to be amusing and show he wasn't hurt but it was clear he was looking far too deeply into all of this.

"No it's alright, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. You go get on. Have a safe trip!" I ignored the Al Bhed and focused my attention on my visitor.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I just nodded as I apologised again. He quickly moved round the Al Bhed who was now standing staring at me with anger in his eyes.

"What now?!" I asked already tired with this conversation. I didn't want to hear it; I didn't understand why he was back now? Why hadn't he called… he couldn't just turn up and think everything would be ok. I also didn't care for his flaming allegations about _me_ cheating on _him, _I mean in all seriousness – how dare he?!

"I just don't know what's wrong with you Paine." He shrugged but his voice still held a tone of arrogance.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not the one who has old boyfriends staying over regularly. If anyone has a problem it's you; you're the one who has a hang up about the past." I replied politely.

"What hang up are you talking about? You're getting this crap outta thin air, I swear." He shook his head as if I was deluded but I wasn't going to let that go easily.

"What so having you're ex sleep round isn't weird? Constantly using her for your own pleasure, just because you have nothing better than the whore, isn't wrong? Shame she's just a "normal girl" and how you've pretty much blown you're chances with "the best you've ever had" now isn't it? I think that's a direct quote." I informed him. Even though I was mocking him, I meant what I said. I wasn't in the mood to just let this pass me by; I wanted to hurt him like he'd done to me. There was no way he could go sleep with Rikku and then just come back when he felt like it.

"Shut the hell up!" he came towards me, raising his voice.

"Or what? You going to fall in love with me "all over again"? Oh go on, do your worst Gippal!" I shouted back at him as I lent against the doorframe that lead out to the hallway.

"Paine, why are you being like this?" his seemed hurt.

"Because you're a liar Gippal! And I don't want you lying anywhere near me." I had intended that double meaning too. I didn't want him back if he was going to pretend nothing happened.

"I've never lied to you Paine. I really did love you. Then and now."

"But what - did temptation get too much?"

"I haven't bloody done anything! I don't like Rikku! Why would I even look at her! As you said she's a whore and yes I used to be the same but I don't want to be that way anymore! Trust me!" he argued back.

"Why was she at your place then!?" I stressed once again.  
"I told you, she was fixing some stuff and I couldn't say no. She's always stayed there; technically it's her 2nd – 3rd – whatever home! And she's my friend, as you said; I don't need to sleep with all of my friends to feel good about myself!" he argued back before adding, "And I would never cheat on you!"

"Then why would you feel so worried about coming to mine, or having me at yours?! Why are you so scared for people to see us together?"  
"I'm not scared Paine, I just didn't want them to guess. Otherwise that ruins the point of us being secretive!"

"Why are we even doing that?! It was your idea in the first place and it's pointless. Why don't you want people to know we're together?" I queried.

"Because I don't want to be thought of as weak!" he bellowed out into the hallway.

I was silent for a moment before looking him in the eyes and asking, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" was all he replied. He obviously was pathetic if he couldn't even stand up for himself.

"Are – you – ashamed – of – being – with – me?" I drummed out.

"No. I Love you!"

"See you're lying." I turned into my flat and began to shut the door but he caught it just in time. Standing practically in my home he looked down at me as I tried to push him back out. "WHY ARE YOU HERE GIPPAL? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!?"

"I love you! I'm not leaving until this is sorted."  
"Stop talking bullshit! I don't want you near me whilst you're so pathetic. You're not the Gippal I love! The Gippal I knew and fell in love with wouldn't be ashamed of having me around. You can't even face our closest friends, let alone the world, and say 'Hey, this is my girlfriend'!"

"Paine!" he protested but I cut him off.

"No Gippal! I don't want to talk to you anymore. Just please leave me in peace." I begged and he, thankfully, did as I asked.

_x Still some more to come..._


	13. Day 58

**Bonjourno... long time no update! Many apologies! I get so easily distracted! =D**

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, much to my dismay!

Day 58

"_Paine, come on! You have to answer your calls sometime! I don't know why you don't want to talk because shutting me out won't make this situation any easier._

_Paine?_

_Paine, please, just pick up your god damn phone! How many more times do I have to leave messages!? It's been almost 2 weeks now, so why can't you just call me back? Surely you have things you want to say to me! Don't you even miss me? A tiny bit, at least?_

_This is killing me, I want to see you so much and I miss you all the time, so much so it hurts. Don't you feel the same? Or were you just lying to me? Were you just judging me based on your own actions!?! Is that it were you trying to get rid of me – let me down in a way which would make me think it was I who was in the wrong? I didn't realise you were that low Paine! What have I done wrong anyway? Nothing! I haven't done anything so why am I the one apologising? You're the one who has trust issues, and you're the one who had others guys round while I was away; you even have the cheek to completely ignore me now! So really babe, you should explain a few things too. _

_Oh I didn't mean that! Sorry Paine, please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you - I never did. I'm such an ignorant bastard sometimes. But why don't you even want to talk about it?!_

_Paine…. Paaaine! Pick up the phooone! I know you're there! _

_I'm fed up of this. I can't believe you, you say you love, or at least loved, me but I seriously doubt how much you meant it. You don't even want to try and save this and you know what, it's really painful for me to see you not even bothered in the slightest about all this._

_You know what, I've had enough, if you really don't want to talk to me ever again, then so be it. After this call I won't bother you again because I just don't know what I can do to make it right!? And as you don't want to tell me, I'm just going to have to accept what you wish for._

So… I guess this is it.

I'll still love you. But Goodbye Paine."


	14. Day 65

**Last chapter was short i know.. thats why i updated this one at the same time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or other thingy-majigs in this story!**

Day 65

There was a loud knock at my front door and the urgency of it made me worried, who would be coming to visit me now? As I opened it a blotchy, red and tearful Al Bed face just stared at me. Their blonde hair hanging in their eyes only caused them to look more dishevelled rather than to shield the fact they'd been crying.

I gulped hard, trying to swallow my pride, "What do you want?"

"Paine, I've been such a fool. I don't know what to do." Tear stains on their face indicated that they really needed a friend right now but I didn't feel I wanted to be that person. "Please, don't look at me like that. I know you have good reason to hate me but I'm scared and so ashamed. I didn't know who else to come to?"

Sighing deeply I stepped aside as Rikku pushed into the hallway meekly. "Do you… er, want a drink?"  
"Erm, no I'll be fine. Thank you." She shivered as she took a seat and I passed her a tissue.

"What's all this about?" I wasn't sure this was genuine or just another Rikku-catastrophe.

"Well… I – I don't know who to turn to. I don't know what to do I'm just so confused and unprepared. I never think ahead do I? That's my problem the fact I never bloody think about anything."

"You've got that right." I said coldly as I took a seat next to her. I didn't know what to say. The last thing I knew she had been making moves on my boyfriend and conspiring against me. However, what I said only made her holler louder and I severely regretted not taking the passive approach. "Look, what's going Rikku?"

It took her a long time to regain her breathe but I think the time lapse was good for me as I was not prepared for what she was intent on telling. However, between her splutters the only thing I managed to ascertain was that she was "never doing it again."  
"Rikku, what's going on?" I asked frustrated.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted. I should have been more rational but the only thing I could think when she said it was _'He lied - how could he? How? He lied? He lied! He was lying to me, all of it just lies! _It just repeated in my head, Gippal was a lying, cheating scumbag and he'd had the nerve to try and make me think otherwise. Rikku continued to bawl her eyes out next to me as I used every strength I had not to do the same. I felt my insides crumble and my heart was aching so much I thought it might physically burst and on many levels I sincerely hoped it would. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby and it was going to be my ex – boyfriends. Not that anyone knew that, of course now his secrecy made perfect sense. I couldn't believe it and I found myself just staring, stunned, into space. Why was this happening?

Why had she come to me first? Was this some sort of a sick joke?! I couldn't stand the fact that she was carrying _his_ child and even had the cheek to tell me first – surely she knew something was going on. Was this her way of "sorting things out"? Why had I sniggered at her? Why had I been so bloody minded? I felt so hurt.

"Have… ha..." I attempted to speak but my throat stung as I did so. I gulped down hard a couple of times and tried again but luckily she wasn't focusing on my speech too much. "Does the… the" could I bring myself to say it? I needed to know. "You've told the father?"

Rikku looked up to me slowly and just shook her head before replacing it back to rest on the palms of her hands.

"I don't know if I can. I'm so scared he'll reject me. He's not the committed type and I don't think a baby really fits in with his life plans." As she spoke I had to look away, with each word that reminded me more and more of Gippal I felt like I might snap.

I tried to change the subject quickly. "When did you find out about it?"

Sniffing, the girl replied, "Only yesterday evening. I didn't get any sleep I've been so frightened." Taking a deep shaky sigh, I could hear she was on the verge of hiccups, "About a week ago I started to wonder but just pushed the idea aside, then yesterday it all got too much and I just needed to know."

"Oh." Was all I could say; I felt so meek, so unimportant I didn't feel it mattered if I said the right thing or not. "Are you… er… far – far along then?"

Shrugging coldly she stated it was "about 3 weeks, I guess". Oh that's so brilliant. Perfect timing for when they were away together, I calculated. That disgusting man, how could he have done this? I hated him; my whole body shook with rage as I thought of all the deceit. "What am I going to do Paine?"  
I shrugged, who was I to give advice? "I don't know Rikku." What did she expect to get from me? What could I say? "Do you want it?"

She turned and stared up at me, "Of course I do…" she started with almost shock at the prospect of anything else but by the end of her short sentence she was staring into space obviously contemplating the ideas. "I guess there would be more convenient alternatives. I hadn't really considered it before but loads of people do it don't they? Is it really so bad?" Was she asking me? If so I couldn't really answer her. "Maybe I should really think about it. I don't think I can cope alone anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not responsible enough, I like my own time, I don't wanna be dedicated to someone else just yet." She explained truthfully.

"Do you think that should have been a consideration before you got into all of this?" as I said the words they hurt me just as much as I'd intended them to hurt her.

She nodded towards the ground. "I'm sorry to drag you into this but I thought maybe you wouldn't judge me."  
"Why did you think that?"  
"Well," she sniffed, "You have a wider perspective. You aren't directly involved and I guess I value your friendship." I couldn't help but hate her! Not directly involved! Gippal hadn't even hinted, he really was an arsehole. And now she's putting me on the guilt trip; I just wanted to scream – to get a gun and be done with it all! What was I supposed to say? "What would you do Paine? If you were me, how would you handle all of this?"

"I wouldn't let it get to that." I stated, I know accidents happen but now I was positive there was no way I would let myself get into this sort of mess – who knows who else I may be hurting in the process?

As I said this, Rikku began to cry again, but I couldn't even bring myself to fake remorse now. I just didn't want to hear anymore.

____________________________________________________________________

I lay down on my sofa as I stared into nothing, I didn't want to be thinking right now but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to let these feelings get the better of me but it was so hard. I felt so betrayed, I felt distraught and I hated feeling that way. It made me feel angry and I just wanted to punch someone, no! Him, I wanted to kick him so hard he'd feel how I was feeling now.

I let out a yell from the back of my throat as I tried to get rid of my frustration but it was still there. It wasn't going to leave.

"What the hell am I doing?!" I screamed to the air.

How could he!? He'd been completely faking this whole time! He'd lied to my face and to my answer phone countless times. It hurt me right in the pit of my stomach and my heart ached as I thought about him telling me "nothing happened" and "I wouldn't look at her" – how he'd "done nothing wrong"! Did he really think I wouldn't suss him out? Rikku chatted for Spira, like I wouldn't be told what he'd done, if I was really that gullible in the first place. It made me hate him so much. All the things he'd told me had been lies; did he really want to insult me so much? All those times I'd kept throwing the situation back and forth in my mind, thinking just maybe he was telling the truth and I was being harsh – it had all been completely futile.

What else had he lied about?

"I'll still love you" – he never meant a word of it. He never loved me, ever – "I really did love you. Then and now" – he was coning me. But for what reason, he had no purpose! He made me look so stupid. I hated looking stupid, it was the one thing I could never forgive a person for, purposely embarrassing me – it was the cardinal sin! Yet he'd gone and done it right under my nose and I didn't even realise! I was so blinded! I couldn't let myself be this foolish ever again.

I can't believe I thought I loved him. I felt tears push pass their floodgates and there I was, just like I was when I thought he'd died. But this, it was worse. Yes, then I wasn't going to ever see him again but I knew he loved me. This new guy, I lost him before I ever even had him, he was a lying idiot in reality and I'd fallen for him. Why couldn't this guy die instead? I hated him!

If he wanted Rikku, then fine, he could have her. I didn't want him anyway; I was never attracted to cheaters!


	15. Day 76

_Hello! It's getting very near the end so I shall be wrapping this story up shortly.  
I hope the ending isn't a disappointment but you can always review me and tell me if you think this is the case! =D  
Thank you for sticking with me through this jamble – it as been fun!_

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters or bits & bobs that belong to square-enix! (much to my dismay)

Day 76 - Paine

My hand reached up to the door bell and I hesitated as I took one last breath – I felt like this would be the breath I would be holding for the next few hours as I tried not to crack under the intensity of the company I would be keeping. My hand trembled as my breath quivered. I didn't want to be here. I couldn't think of anything more horrifying than this prospect, but then again here I was standing outside the huge wooden door that sealed behind it the reality of what was going on. It was Baralai's birthday and he'd arranged weeks ago that everyone would come to his to celebrate. But how could I celebrate when my mood was so sour, when I was so close to punching the slightest aggravation out of my life at a second's consideration. I was fuming about what had happened and what Gippal had done. Rikku and I were talking – very slightly now - because I'd felt as if holding a grudge against her was pointless. I knew she hadn't technically done anything wrong and neither had her unborn child. And I _would_ have to grow up and accept the fact that Rikku was having his child. However, it didn't mean that I had to forgive him – I was intending on holding this heartache against him for as long as I could. I just felt so betrayed and embarrassed for thinking he could love me; that's why I didn't want to come today; I was so ashamed. I wasn't prepared to see him again because I hadn't returned his phone calls and never had any intention too, and I didn't know quite how I'd explain diplomatically that I knew he was a manipulative lying arsewhole.

Very slowly my finger pushed down on the cold button and I waited for someone to answer. I wanted to see Baralai, he was always so lovely and friendly and I missed him dearly. Although he did take his time coming to open the door. When he finally did appear he smiled so warmly at me I felt for a second as if I would be ok in here because he would keep me safe – I almost forgot Gippal, & all the troubles that came with him, existed.

Stepping into the warm hallway I hugged the praetor and then followed him into the sitting room. There were a few old friends chatting amongst themselves and to my delight Gippal wasn't one of them. I sat down next to Yuna who joined me into her conversation with Nooj. I felt relaxed for a moment before I looked over to where Rikku was sitting looking uncomfortable – she had told me that she had informed the father last week and that his reaction was not the most positive. In some ways, I did feel sorry for her but I was so glad it was not me. I shot her a meek smile and she returned it as she cradled her stomach discreetly.

I was probably paranoid but I felt like something was going on, something I wasn't a part of. Everyone in the room was chatting calmly and happily, yet there was an undertone, like I'd missed something; as though all my friends knew something I didn't and I just prayed that I was feeling things because of my dread for the coming ordeal; when _he_ turned up.

The next ring of the doorbell caused my head to spin. I knew it was him, I just knew it and I sincerely regretted coming along because I just couldn't face seeing him now. I had no idea what part of me thought I could but I couldn't. I wanted to get out, I wanted to run for the hills, I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw up, I wanted to cry and hit him all at the same time, but instead I just sat frozen to the spot as I heard Baralai and him conversing in the hallway. It seemed like an eternity until he entered and yet when he did I did not turn to greet him – with my back to him I still felt protected, as though he wasn't really there yet.

Then Tidus, not exactly my favourite person anyway, jumped in, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Congratulations Paine! I guess you won the bet after all." Everyone's heads spun to look at me but my eyes felt as though they were barely able to keep from popping out of their sockets as I stared at Tidus. What the hell was he on about? Why was he bringing it up? Why had I won? To win Gippal would have had to sleep with someone before I did… would have had to sleep with some _besides__** me!**_ As I processed this a lump in my throat made it hard to talk; almost hard to breathe and I had to use all my power to stop my eyes filling up with tears. I had no reason to cry because Gippal and I were nothing – I meant nothing to him and so he meant nothing to me. But I couldn't get myself to believe that even if I had wanted to. I also had no reason to feel shocked because I knew he was the father to Rikku's baby. But I guess somewhere in the very back of my optimism I still hoped there was a chance he wasn't the father. That was why I never talked to him, without him confirming it there was still some hope. Now, though, everybody knew and so I could fully understand this sinking feeling inside of me, I knew it was reasonable to feel like the whole world had crashed down because there was no hope of us ever getting back together because he wanted to be with someone else and not me, so much so he could happily tell the whole world about it and make it well known that she was having his child! And I felt like now I was allowed to have it hurt so bloody much because it was confirmed in front of everyone.

As people continued to look at me, I didn't care and I certainly did not speak, why should I have to give a response? It was him that should be the centre of attention, after all Rikku was pregnant; surely that was more interesting news. Or maybe everybody else knew about that and maybe they knew about Gippal and I too, maybe it was all a big joke on me and people were waiting to see my reaction. I felt so ashamed, it wasn't fair. If I was able to feel my legs I would have just walked out and not come back until Baralai's next birthday – and even then only to see him.

"Don't you want to know why?" said Tidus obnoxiously.

Man I hated him. If I'd had the strength I would've hit him so damn hard he'd be reeling for weeks. Of course I knew why – OF COURSE I COULD FRIGGING GUESS! Did he think I was that stupid? That naïve? Had Gippal shown me to be some idiotic, little freak who had no clue about anything!? I thought these people were meant to be my friends, how I hoped that I was being paranoid! Why did they not think that I knew about this situation at all, that I was so oblivious? I couldn't stand it any longer, I really couldn't. I cracked, "Yes, I know why Tidus! Gippal got Rikku pregnant."  
At that, the whole room seemed to become even quieter than the silence that had been before. Now no one shifted in impatience or curiosity, it was as if no one was even breathing – everything was motionless as if I was looking at a picture & not reality. Then all eyes moved to Rikku. Why though, and why was everybody so shocked – I didn't understand. Had they not known? Because that's how it appeared. I looked up to Rikku, like everybody else, and her jaw was hanging lower than I thought could be possible, but her focus was straight on me. I was now extremely frightened, mostly because I couldn't make sense of anything anymore. I had no idea what was going on and I felt more like I'd be placed on a ghost train and could only sit back and watch until the end.

"Paine," spoke Rikku, her voice cracking, "I told you that in confidence." I felt like a fuse had blown in my brain and nothing made sense. What would be the point in Gippal and Rikku telling people they'd slept together if they had not also announced that they were going to have a baby? Surely it wasn't that big a secret.

"I thought you'd told everybody." I tried to explain. "You said you'd told the father. Isn't that why Gippal had to lose the bet? Because everybody found out you two were together?"

"Yes, I did tell the father. But it wasn't Gippal; it was a friend of mine out in Bikanel. Paine how could you do this to me?"

"But you didn't tell me Rikku; why didn't you say who it was?!" I asked

"I didn't tell you who it was because I didn't want anyone to know! The thing is… my friend, well… he's married! And I really didn't want everybody to know what a stupid, little slut I was, that's why! I didn't want it to be blurted out like this!" Rikku sobbed into her palms and my mind began whirring again.

"I'm really sorry Rikku." I apologized. It felt strange I never usually apologize for anything, but I just felt so relieved that this baby wasn't Gippal's after all.

"Rikku, why didn't you tell me?" asked Yuna, "Why would you keep this to yourself?" she moved to hug her cousin.

"I didn't know what to do. I wasn't convinced whether or not to keep it but I knew you would have made sure I didn't harm it. Even now I'm not entirely sure what to do." The Al Bhed explained,

"I would want you to do whatever makes you happy! Not that I'm condoning sleeping with married men but you're a grown woman, you can make decisions for yourself." Everyone else was still silent as Yuna patted her cousin on the back.

However it was never silent for too long in this group, "Paine, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gippal spoke softly but when I looked up at him his eyes were staring down at me angrily.

"Don't you dare start!" I warned him.

"No! Because I don't understand what it will take to make you think I am not going to sleep with Rikku anymore! Why don't you believe me?" he suddenly shouted and everyone's attention refocused. Baralai swiftly ducked out from behind Gippal's position in the doorway to sit on the arm of the chair Rikku was perched in, putting his arm around her shoulders to comfort her too.

"Ok, so you didn't sleep with Rikku _this month_ but that is no guarantee you won't in the future. And it doesn't matter whether you don't sleep with Rikku or you do because you are still a lying cheat!"

"What? Why the Fuck do you think that?" Gippal questioned as I stood up to face him.

"Because you lost the bet! Therefore, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you slept with someone else Gippal! You lied and slept with someone else." I repeated. I was so mad I had my fists balled and I was struggling not to take it out on the man before me.

"Slept with someone else?" questioned LeBlanc, who had been eerily quiet throughout the whole saga, most unlike her. "Why are you so bothered that he slept with anyone at all love? You won this stupid little challenge, shouldn't you be happy for once?"  
"I don't care about the bet!" I shouted at the same time Gippal yelled, "I didn't sleep with ANYONE!"

I looked up at him, how could he still make these accusations? "Why can't you tell me the truth?" I asked wearily

"I am. I've always been telling you the truth but it hurts so much because you just don't want to listen. It makes me sad to think you'd like to hear that I'd slept with half of Spira in the time we were together rather than hear that I love you!" At that I heard a few gasps from people in the room who had no idea what was going on. But then I realised there were indeed only a few gasps and I didn't know why more people weren't shocked by this revelation.

I turned, some faces were confused, some were shocked and others looked completely understanding, in fact even sympathetic to the situation, and I wanted to know why! I looked to Tidus, "Why did I win exactly?"

"Gippal called the bet off" explained Baralai, who now had Rikku tears drenching his robe.

I looked straight up to Gippal and was just about to ask why when he enlightened me, "Because I wanted to be able to brag about the fact I was getting to go to bed with the sexiest woman in Spira, I wanted to tell the world you are my girlfriend because I'm not ashamed and because I don't give a fuck if anyone thinks I'm weak. I know what I am and what was really scaring me was the thought that you didn't. If stopping all this nonsense shows _you_ who I am then that's what I want. I know I said I didn't want everyone to see me as needing something pathetic but I realise that I do need something – I need you and that isn't pathetic at all. Paine, you're my best friend, I've cared about you forever, it's just taken me a little longer to see that I feel for you in others ways too. I'm sorry I may have been a jerk in the process but I'm so glad it happened because I've loved every moment with you. I realise I shouldn't have made such a big deal about how other's see me but I didn't appreciate how important you were to me then; the thing is, the only opinion that matters to me is yours. But I just don't know what to do to make you trust me again?"  
I gulped hard as I stared up at the Al Bhed with one eye; he took my hands in his and pulled me nearer to him. I couldn't believe my ears, was what he was saying true? Had I perceived the situation so wrong? I wished that everything he was saying was true and although the next sentence confirmed that, it spoilt the mood badly.

"Yeah, you won because you got him to fall for you and he quit!" interrupted Tidus, laughing as he explained how he saw the situation. I felt a warm surge of strength come back to me. Gippal's confession had left me feeling sky high and I used this new found buzz to give Tidus a black eye as a way to show my disapproval of all the comments he felt necessary to make. At least then he would shut up when someone declared their love for me in the future.

_One more to go...._


	16. Day 305

_Last chapter is here! But have no fear… because it rhymes! =D_

_Hope you enjoy it! _

_Disclaimer – I own nadda!!_

Day 305 – Paine

I sat in the waiting room staring at the ceiling. The patterns were making my eyes hurt but anything was better than sitting staring at Tidus. I would have moved but I was here first and out of principle I felt like I should stay exactly where I was. Tidus sighed heavily again and I took a deep breathe to keep calm. He sighed every 2 minutes, the same bored, irritating sigh that a little boy would give to indicate someone needed to keep him occupied and it was driving me nuts. I still couldn't stand him even if the black eye had taught him to stay out of my way.

"So…" I brought my head down to look across the space between us, if he was going to start trying to make conversation then I might as well have the decency to pretend I was interested. I didn't respond however, just stared at hi, and waited for him to think of something more original than 'so'. "Man how long do you think this is going to take?" he put his face in his hands so he was mumbling but I could still understand his whining.

"However long it takes." I responded rolling my eyes. He sighed again and I closed my eyes trying to imagine a happy place. After a minute I opened them to see that once again nothing had changed in the room, still the same amount of water in the cooler, still the same tatty magazines on the table in the corner, the same worn out fabric on my chair that had been picked at by another bored soul at some point and still only Tidus and me sitting and waiting.

Then finally the door swung open and Gippal stepped in. I was so relieved that he was back. "What's going on? Any luck?" I asked eager for someone else besides Tidus to talk to.

"He's on his way." Explained Gippal as he came to sit next to me. Placing himself down, he put one hand on my leg and smiled warmly before pecking me on the lips.

"Seriously?" I asked, "The guy avoids her for the whole pregnancy but he's going to come along to see the birth of the child that he obviously doesn't want? I still think we should have left him, if he wanted to know what happened he should have found out himself."

"Ah yes you were always so forgiving in nature." Gippal teased me, but I didn't care. I was just happy to be with him. After Baralai's gathering Gippal and I gave it another go, but without any complications this time and things were working out rather smoothly. I decided I'd much rather have him in my life than lose him to paranoia. Rikku had contacted the father of her child and he didn't want to know up until 10 minutes ago apparently. Gippal had been adamant that the guy ought to be informed that his child was being delivered, despite my advice that he could rot in hell. If he was going to cheat on his wife then at least man up enough to deal with the consequences! Rikku still didn't know what she wanted but she went ahead with having the baby as nature intended and said she was sure some kind of instinct would kick in after that to tell her what to do with the new life she'd created. I hoped she was right for everyone's sake.

"What's happening?" Tidus asked his girlfriend as she came through a different door and walked down the room to sit with us. Yuna had been with Rikku in the delivery room and came out to give us regular updates.

"She's fine, everything's good just very slow. I needed some air." Yuna rubbed her fingers across her temple's as she explained.

"Is she having second thoughts?" chucked Gippal

"Not just yet" smiled Yuna wearily. "But I fear we aren't far off it. I hope it speeds up because I can't keep at it all night like this."

"Take a break babe." advised Tidus, "one of us can go in there if she really wants someone with her. You've been at it all day." Yuna then yawned as if on cue.

"I wonder who'll be next to have a kid?" mused Gippal, and I looked up at him to see him smiling happily at the idea of children. My stomach turned.

"Probably Rikku again," joked Yuna.

"Nah I reckon we can get one in before then, she'll be too worn out with this one on her hands." Suggested Tidus, I watched as Yuna's face leaped into shock at the thought of 'getting one in'. Her boyfriend was so romantic, I felt jealous… sarcasm ran through my thoughts. I just rolled my eyes at him for what felt the millionth time today.

"But Tidus we haven't even discussed children yet. I'm not going to jump into motherhood unprepared." admitted the brown haired girl sat across from me.

"Hey with attitudes like that I think Paine and I will beat you to it." Gippal grinned again but I felt wary as to where this was going to lead.

"Yeah right!" snorted the blue eyed man. "I hardly think you will convince Paine to have kids before Yuna wants them."

"Watch it!" I advised firmly. Who did he think he was to say when I would want kids? And why did he think I would need convincing, I know I appear heartless to him but I'm not genuinely that evil.

"Seriously, I think we'll have five before you get to thinking about your first one" continued Tidus.

"Hah! With our reputations? You think we'd be slow getting into a position for children? Got to be kidding mate!" I laughed at Gippal's reaction, I'm so glad he is no longer bothered by anything petty. It feels like a lifetime ago that we were even talking about our reputations.

"Unlikely, very unlikely." Tidus shook his head in disagreement.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Yuna asked but being ignored by both males she shook her head in disbelief

"Wanna bet?" Gippal asked Tidus, and I stared at him in horror? He wasn't really going to do this was he? At least he better not!

"Yeah I do! I reckon we'll have our first child before yours easily!" Tidus said leaning towards Gippal to shake his hand, to which Gippal took firmly. Just as they pulled away, Yuna's name was being called over the tannoy for her to get back to Rikku. Sighing she stood and began to walk towards the door from which she'd come, following her Tidus walked to the door as well and just before he left he called across the room, "You're on!"

When he's disappeared I sat in astonishment.

"You're not angry are you?" The Al Bhed asked me. I took a deep breath as I thought about how to respond. "Just look at how well the last bet turned out for us? Don't you think this could be the same? I don't think it's a big problem, just a bit of fun! Don't you? Paine? Paine what do you think?"

"I think…" I started "I think… this would be a good time to tell you that we are already on our way to winning."

"Huh?"

"I think it will be fun, yes, but I also think you're going to have to be prepared for a lot of hard work Gippal. Are you ready for that responsibility?"

"Yes, you know I've always wanted kids so when it happens I'll be overjoyed." He confessed.

"That's good to know, because I actually took a test this morning just before we got called to the hospital." I looked up at Gippal's face which was a picture of confusion and excitement. "You better go tell Tidus that he's got some catching up to do."

Gippal jumped up pulling me with him, "NO WAY!?" he couldn't stop smiling, "Are you kidding? Tell me you're not! Let's go get another test now, right this second - I need to see this! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's Rikku's day! But I'm not joking, this is a big deal! Not just some bet you can win or lose, it's a baby Gippal." I spoke calmly

"You don't know how happy you keep making me!" Gippal said picking me up, "I love you so much." He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately for a long time until we were both out of breath. Then as he put me down he held my hands and kissed me gently on the forehead before looking at me expectantly.

Sighing I said, "Yes you can go tell Tidus now."

"Thank you babe." Gippal smiled before running out the door.

_X All my love and thanks X_


End file.
